The Little White Room
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: Ed and Al find themselves in a little white room that they can't escape. After hours of being trapped, they come across a remote that transports them to different places. Along the way they meet familiar faces. Rated T for language. Losts of crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters that are in it**

Hope you enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 1:

Ed opened his eyes to see nothing but white. He looked around and blinked to make sure he was seeing ok. Still, all he saw was white. Ed rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure he wasen't dreaming. Still, all he saw was white. "OMG!! I'M DEAD!!" Ed yelled.

Al was on the floor next to Ed sleeping peacefully and drooling at the same time. He rolled over and bumped into Ed, scaring him.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!! SNOW BUNNIES!!!" Ed yelled.

Al mumbled and gurgled from his drool. "The kitties are escaping! Catch them, brother!" Al said in his sleep.

Ed realized it was Al who bumped into him and turned around to shake his brother awake. "Al! Alphonse! Wake up!"

Al shifted uncomfortably and kicked Ed in the face. "AAAAHHHH!!! ALIENS!!! SPACE ALIENS ARE TRYING TO TAKE MY BRAIN!!" Al yelled in his sleep, kicking Ed constantly in the face.

"Ouch! Ow! OW OW!!! Owie! Al! Alphonse! It's me! Ow---ALPHONSE WAKE UP!!!!" Ed yelled trying to hold Al's kicking foot back.

Al sprung up. "OhnoI'mlateforschool!" Al said all at once.

Ed sighed, releived that Al stopped kicking. He rubbed the bruises he had on his face and glared at Al. "Bout time you woke up!" he said angrily.

Al looked around and blinked. "BROTHER!!! WE'RE DEAD!!!" he yelled waving his arms up and down, almost smacking Ed in the face.

Ed stopped Al's hands from flying around so much. "If we're dead then why do I hurt so much?" he asked, holding his cheek which started to sweal up from Al's kicking.

Al saw that Ed had bruises on his face. "Ed! Did the aliens get you too?" he asked.

Ed blinked. "Aliens? What are you talking about? I got these from a certain someone who can't control their dreams!" Ed said annoyed.

Al scratched his head. "The Colonel?"

Ed sighed. "Never mind..." He stood up and looked around. The whiteness he saw were walls. "Al! We're not dead! We're trapped in a white room."

Al's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! We're gonna die!! How do we get out?"

Ed walked over to a wall and touched it. "We transmute a door!" Ed said and claped his hands but nothing happened. "What the---?" he tried again but nothing happened. "What's going on!? My alchemy isen't working!!!" he yelled.

Al walked over and tried to transmute a door as well but nothing happened. "We're useless!" Al said sliding down the wall and sat on the floor.

A vein popped out of Ed's head. "We're not useless! The Colonel is useless!" he said, kicking the wall.

"I'm not useless, Fullmetal!" Ed and Al heard a fimiliar voice say.

"Oh no..." Ed said not wanting to turn around. "Colonel? What are you doing in here? Better yet...Why are we in here in the first place?"

Roy walked up to the two and stared at them. "How should I know? I was in my office doing paperwork and the next thing I know is I'm waking up in this white room."

Al jumped up. "Colonel! Since you're here, maybe you can get us out!" he said happily.

Ed groaned afraid to admit it. "Yeah, we need your help. Neither Al or I can do alchemy. Maybe you can burn the walls down or something."

Roy smirk. "Just leave everything to me! I'll save the day!" Roy said taking out his gloves.

"Don't get cocky!" Ed pointed out.

Al just stood by and watched as Roy snapped his finger engulfing the wall in flames. Nothing was happening to the wall but the flames got bigger until it stretched through the whole room. "Oh my..." Al said his eyes getting big.

Ed quickly panicked. "Colonel stop, you idiot!" he yelled.

"I can't!" Roy said trying to avoid the growing flames.

The flames got bigger until it engulfed everybody then the flames died down and disappeared. Standing in the room were three black figures. Ed coughed out a black cloud, Al was tearing up from being covered in soot, and Roy sneezed making black soot fly everywhere.

Al got up and went to his brother singing "I'm just a little black rain cloud, hovering over the huney tree..." from Winnie the Pooh.

Ed sweatdropped. "Well so much for the Colonel saving the day!" Ed said brushing himself off.

"Oh shut up!" Roy said now in his chibi form, sitting on the ground. "Now what do we do?"

End Chapter 1. What do you think? Is it funny enough? Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ed, Al, and Roy sat on the floor fiddling with random things. Ed was playing with his thumbs, Al was playing with his ponytail, and Roy was playing with...HIS BOXERS!!!??

Ed stood up quickly and yelled at Roy. "MUSTANG! PUT YOUR BOXERS BACK ON!! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IN HERE!!!" he yelled covering Al's eyes.

Roy stuck out his tongue. "Make me!!" he said, already starting to loose his mind from being trapped in the white room for about 3 hours.

Ed's eye twitched. "You're gonna regret that!" Ed said transmuting a stone spike and sending it tword Roy. "Hey! I can use my alchemy!!" Ed said happily.

Roy quickly dodged the spike. "Bring it on, pipsqueak!"

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!!!" Ed yelled sending more spikes tword Roy.

Roy snapped his fingers, disdinguishing the spikes with his flames.

Al was off to the side cheering Ed on. "Ed! Ed! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!!!" he cheered pulling pom-poms out of nowhere and doing flips and kicks.

The fight went on for about an hour or two, both now in hand-to-hand combat. They were also very tierd and non of them were really doing any damage. Ed tried punching Roy in the face but turned out to be a light slap with the fist. Roy send a kick tword Ed but Ed dodged it and collapsed on the floor along with Roy landing beside him from exhaustion. Al was asleep once again, using the pom-poms as pillows and yelling out random stuff in his sleep again.

Ed and Roy layed on their backs looking up at the ceiling. "Stupid!" Ed said.

"Jerk!" Roy countered.

"Useless one!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Butt-head!"

"Dumb shrimp!"

"Hot head!"

"Ameba!"

Al was drooling and gurgling. "AAAAAHHH!!! MUTANT KITTY!" he yelled in his sleep.

Ed decided to just leave him and his mutant kitty alone. As much as he hated the Colonel right now, he spoke. "We have to find a way out of here! We're gonna starve to death!" he said as his tummy growled really loud.

Roy scratched his head. "Well what do we do? We can't transmute a door and we can't burn down the walls." he said looking up at the bright white ceiling.

Ed sat up. "Maybe we can find a switch or something that can open a door." he said and looked around, walking around and feeling the walls. Nothing. He found nothing, just white walls as if they were trapped in a cube. Ed sat on the ground again and sighed.

Roy closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. "We'll probably die here. There's no way out."

Ed sighed and closed his eyes. He rolled over and felt something underneath him. He opened his eyes again and sat up, looking down. "Hey! I found something!" he said seeing a little compartment in the floor.

Roy scooted over and opened it, seeing a little remote inside. "What is it?" he asked.

Ed picked it up. "I don't know. Maybe it's our way out!" he said examining it. There were so many buttons on it, but no lables. "I don't know what these buttons do. Maybe if I just pick one...Inie...Menie...Minie...MOE!" he said and pushed a button.

The next thing he knew, they were sitting in the middle of a jungle. "What the--?" Ed said confused.

Roy turned chibi and his eyes widened. "Whoa...How did we get here?"

Ed blinked and looked at the remote. "I don't know...but I have a bad feeling about this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ed blinked and looked around at his surroundings, holding the little remote in his hands. "Omg! It's a teleporter!!" Ed said, reffering to the remote.

Roy scratched his head. "I'm not so sure."

Al was still asleep, not aware of his suroundings. He rolled over and bumped into a tree making him wake up. "Huh? Brother?" he said blinking, not sure where he was. A snake fell from the tree and landed on his head just as he sat up, the snake starring him right in the face. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! SNAKE!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" Al yelled running around in circles. "I DON'T LIKE THIS HAT BROTHER!!" he yelled.

Roy snapped his fingers and torched the snake. "Well, there's our dinner." he said picking up the burnt snake.

Al sighed, releived the snake was off. He stuck his noes in the air and sniffed. "Does anybody smell burnt chicken?" he asked.

Ed's eyes grew wide and pointed at Al. "Alphonse! Your head's on fire!!"

"Oh! Ouch! Ouch! Put it out! Put it out!" Al yelled running around in circles again.

Ed ran over and pushed Al in the nearest body of water.

Al sighed in releif.

Roy sat on a boulder and thought for awhile. "Well now we're stuck in a jungle."

"Better than that white room. Al and I can survive just fine in the wild. Right Al?" said Ed.

Al blinked. "But brother. This place has wild animals unlike Yock Island!" he said looking around.

Roy gathered up some sticks, btranches, and logs. "Me and Al will set up the shelter. Ed, you get some food."

"Why do I have to get the food?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Because it will keep you away from me for awhile!" he said then waved at Ed as if saying 'see ya!'

Ed stuck out his tongue and walked off.

Al sat on the ground, holding a stick and a giant leaf. "So how do we put all of this together?" he asked, waving the leaf like a fan.

Roy pointed at him. "That's why you're here! You're going to use alchemy!"

Al blinked. "Oh yeah!" he said and clapped his hands making a little hut. "How's that?" he asked.

Roy examined it. "Hmm...I want it bigger!" he said stretching out his arms.

Al nodded. "Ok...I'll need more branches."

Roy gathered some more sticks, branches, logs, and leaves and put them in a pile next to the small hut.

Al clapped his hands and made a bigger hut, twice the size of the first.

"Bigger!" Roy said.

"What!?"

"I said I want it bigger!" said Roy, sitting on a rock, examining the hut.

Al sweatdropped. "How big do you want this thing anyway?"

"Big enough so I can keep my distance from Fullmetal!" he said walking inside the hut.

Al squinted his eyes at Roy when he wasen't looking then transmuted a door, locking Roy inside.

"Hey! HEY!! Let me out!!" Roy yelled, banging on the stone door.

"Heh heh heh heh..." Al snickered.

Meanwhile, Ed was walking through the wilderness searching for food. "This just like when we were training for teacher!" he said sighing. He walked a little more, pushing through bushes and branches until he met a tiger right in the face. "Oh my...heh heh...hello!" he said to the tiger.

The tiger sniffed him then roared in his face, tiger slobber splatting all over his face. Obviously, Ed smelled like fresh meat to the tiger.

Ed gulped and backed away slowly then started yelling his head off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!" he yelled, running as fast as he can.

The tiger wasen't easy to get rid of. It was right on Ed's tail and closing in.

"I'm gonna die!!" Ed yelled, then tripped. "Oh no!" he rolled over and saw the tiger was right above him. "EEP!!"

There was a sound of brustling in the trees then a tarzan like yell, but it was a female voice. A girl with long blond hair came swooping down on a vine and kicked the tiger off of Ed. The tiger cried in pain and ran off. "Good riddance!" the girl said then looked down at Ed. "Geez, Ed! Do I have to save your butt all the time?"

Ed blinked. "Winry?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ed blinked and looked at the person in front of him. "Winry?"

The girl looked down at him. "Of course, silly! Who did you think it was?" she said.

Ed sweatdropped seeing that she was wearing tiger skin. "Uh...Tarzan's girlfriend?" he said giving her a crooked smile.

Winry didn't think it was funny and smacked him with a wrench.

Ed is knocked out...

"Idiot!" Winry said and dragged Ed back to the camp by his braid.

Meanwhile...

Roy was pounding furiously on the stone door, still trapped inside. "C'mon, kid! Let me out!!" he yelled.

Al was looking at a strange plant, ignoring every word the Colonel was saying. Al blinked. "What a weird flower!" he said and touched it. The plant was a giant Venus fly trap and it opened it's big jaw and chomped down on Al. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! BROTHER!!!!!!!!" Al yelled, his legs hanging out of the plant's mouth, kicking wildly.

Roy heard Al yell and started pounding on the door more. "Hey, kid! Are you alright!?" Roy yelled through the door.

"COLONEL!!!!!!!! HELP!!!! BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Al yelled, still trapped and continued to kick.

"All right! That's it!" Roy said kicking at the door. It didn't budge. He backed up to get a running start then charged at the door, head first. His head smacked into the door but it still didn't budge. Roy

Winry got back to the campsight still draging the unconcious Ed when she saw Al trapped in the Venus fly trap's mouth. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" she yelled, dropping Ed and charging for the plant with a giant wrench. She started smacking the plant with the wrench until it spit out Al.

Meanwhile, Roy shook the dizzyness out of his head and glared at the door. "THAT'S IT!!!" he yelled again and snaped his fingers, hopping to burn down the door. Since the door was made of stone, it bounced off and hit the walls instead, which were made of wood. "Whoops!" Roy said as the whole hut caught on fire with him trapped inside.

Winry was pounding furiously on the plant. "LET GO OF HIM YOU DIRTY FILFTHY PLANT!!!!" she yelled when finally the plant spit out Al with a 'pop!'

Al sat ther blinking, covered in slime. "I think my life just flashed before my eyes!" he said sitting there in shock.

"You ok, Al?" Winry asked.

"Winry? How did you get here?" Al asked, completely ignoring Winry's question.

"I don't know. First, I was in this white room then I found this remote and ended up here." she said.

Al blinked. "Same with us!" he said then saw the hut burning down. "OH NO!!!! OUR SHELTER!!" he cried and quickly transmuted a bucket and ran to get water. He ran back and forth, splashing water on the hut so it would stop burning, but it didn't help much. All that was left was a pile of ash, the stone door still standing, and Roy Mustang standing in the middle covered with soot and ash, coughing out little black clouds.

Ed is still knocked out...

Al blinked. "You ok, Colonel?"

Roy just glared at him, still coughing out black smoke clouds.

Winry's eyes widened and pointed. "Hey! You're the guy who killed my parents!!!!" she yelled.

Roy blinked. "Uh..." he said until he got smacked in the head with one of Winry's wrenches.

Roy is knocked out...

Ed woke up and rubbed his head. "Ouch!" he said getting up then saw the burnt down hut and a giant plant that was beat to a pulp, along with an unconcious Roy and his brother covered in slime. "Uh...What happened?"

Winry smiled. "Oh nothing! Just that your brother almost got eaten by a plant and the Colonel almost burned to death before I hit him with a wrench!" Winry said all cheery.

"WHAT!?" Ed yelled.

Winry grabbed Ed and Al's hands in one of her hands and draged Roy by the collar with her other hand. "C'mon! Let's go over by the waterfall!" she said and marched off, dragging the two boys and the unconcious Colonel with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Winry got to the waterfall where there was a beautifully built hut there.

Ed blinked. "Where did THIS come from!?" he said suprised.

Winry smiled. "I had a lot of time on my hands while waiting for you guys!"

Al was already in the hut looking around. "Wow! This is nicer than the hut I built! And I used alchemy, too!" he said the last sentence to himself.

Winry walked over to the spring where the waterfall was and threw the unconcious Roy in it.

Roy sank for awhile, little bubbles coming up to the surface from his mouth. He finally woke up and realized he was drowning and swam to the surface with a loud gasp. "Whoa! What happened!?" he said looking around, not sure where he was.

"I knocked you out and brought you here." Winry said and went in the hut with Ed and Al.

Roy blinked and stared after her.

Winry walked inside and saw that hut hut looked different. There was furnature and the room was decorated. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Ed was laying back on a couch. "Since me and Al can do alchemy, I thought this place could use a little re-decorating!" he said, holding a coconut and sipping it out of a straw.

Winry threw a wrench at him but Ed saw it coming. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" he yelled and ducked. The wrench flew past Ed's head and hit Al instead. "Wha...what was that for!?"

Al is knocked out...

"So you didn't think my hut looked nice enough!?" she yelled, holding another wrench in her hand.

Ed put up his hands in surrender. "No! No! I thought...uh...I could add some toutches to it. Your hut was perfect!" he said laughing nervously.

Winry sighed and put her wrench away. "Man, I wanted to throw another one..." she said quietly.

"Huh?" said Ed.

"Nothing! Nothing! C'mon, let's find some food." she said, heading for the door until it slamed open with Roy Mustang rushing through.

"Look! Look! I got us some food!" he said holding up a bunch of burnt rats.

Ed stuck out his tongue. "Ugh! You're expecting me to eat that!?" he said disgusted.

Roy put them on the table. "It's the only thing I can find!" he said.

Ed sweatdropped. "We're in a jungle! I'm sure there are other things we can find to eat!"

"Well I'm not going back out there." Roy said, sitting on a chair.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"You don't want to know." Roy said nervously.

Ed stuck out his tongue. "Well I'm not eating those!"

"Ditto!" Winry yelled, raising her hand.

Roy sweatdropped again and sunk in his chair. "We have no choice. It's the only food we have right now."

Al woke up. "Owie!" he said rubbing his head. He stuck his nose in the air and smelled the rats, then saw them laying on the table. "Ewie! What's that!?"

"Rat?" Roy asked, handing Al a rat.

Al stuck out his tongue, trying not to gag. "No thanks!"

Ed shook his head. "No one wants to eat those, Colonel! I'm going to see if I can catch some fish." he said, ready to walk out the door.

"No, WAIT!" Roy yelled.

Ed opened the door and saw a bunch of people standing in front of the door. It looked like a tribe. Ed blinked. "Uh...hello. Can I help you?"

Roy covered his eyes. "I told him not to!" he said then hid behind a chair.

Ed blinked. "Colonel! What's going on?"

One of the tribe members, who Ed guessed was the chief, started talking in a different language and pointed his spear at him.

"Colonel! Tell me what's going on!!!" Ed said backing away from the spear.

Roy sweatdropped. "Heh heh...funny story actually..."

Al glared at Roy. "Colonel..."

"Well...I stole those rats from them..." Roy said a little fast.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ed yelled.

Winry glared at Roy and took out her wrench. "Can I hit him?" she said evily.

"Be my guest!" Ed said.

The chief of the tribe was getting angry and started yelling, holding the spear above his head with both hands and the rest of the tribe did the same.

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!" Ed yelled.

"Where!?" Winry yelled after knocking out Roy.

Roy is knocked out...

Al pointed. "The back door!"

"We have a back door!?" Winry asked blinking.

"We do now!" Ed said clapping his hands and transmuted a door.

The tribe saw what Ed did and gasped. They thought it was witch craft, which made them go after Ed and the rest even more.

"AM SCRAY!!!" Winry yelled and ran out the door with Al following behind.

Ed grabbed the unconcious Roy by the collar and dragged him out the door. _Damn! He needs to loose some weight!_ he thought as he ran after Al and Winry, the unconcious Roy dragging along and the jungle tribe chasing after them wildly with their spears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ed, Al, and Winry continued to run, the jungle tribe close behind.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME HERE!?" Ed yelled as he dragged Roy along. "DAMMIT COLONEL!! WAKE UP!!" he yelled.

At that moment, Roy's eyes snapped open. "Huh? What happened?" he said confused, still being dragged.

"Never mind what happend! Get your ass up and run!!!" he yelled, the tribe was inching closer.

Roy's eyes grew wide. "Ah! I forgot!!" he said quickly standing up and ran.

Ed sighed. "Finally!" he said and picked up the pace.

Al looked behind him, seeing that Ed and Roy were falling behind. "Winry, maybe we should slow down and wait for brother and the co--"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Winry interupted. "KEEP RUNNING, ALPHONSE!!" she yelled and grabbed Al's hand to make him run faster.

Roy finally caught up with Winry and Al. "Thanks for not waiting for us!!!" he said angrily.

Al sweatdropped. "Sorry, Colonel! I wanted to wait for you but..."

Winry stopped and looked behind her, along with Al and Roy stopping as well. "I think we lost them!" she said huffing and puffing, no longer seeing the tribe behind them.

Al blinked. "WHERE'S BROTHER!!!??"

Meanwhile...

Ed was being dragged off by the tribe, struggling to get free. "Let me go! Listen! I didn't steal those rats! It was my idiot friend! Go capture him!!!" he said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

One of the tribe members started speaking to him in another language.

Ed blinked. "Ok, let me make this clear...YOOOOUUUUU...GOOOTT...THEEE...WRROOOONG...GUUUUYYY..." he said slowly, hoping they would understand.

The tribe finally came to what looked like a little village. At the head of the village, there was a wooden throne and a feather crown. The tribe set Ed in the throne and placed the crown on his head. _Mubasa!_ the chief yelled and the rest of the tribe bowed before Ed.

Ed looked around confused. "Oooook...Listen! I'm not your king or your God or anything!" he said standing up but two strong men pushed him back down into his seat. Ed sweatdropped when he saw the looks on their faces. "I guess it won't hurt to stay awhile, right?" he said and laughed nervously.

Two village girls came up to him and started painting designs on his face.

Ed sighed. _Those three better realize that I'm missing!_ he thought angrily.

"Edward!?" Ed heard a familliar voice.

Ed blinked and looked up. "T-Teacher!!?" he said surprised, seeing Izumi tied to a poll like she was about to be roasted.

Izumi talked as loudly as she could over the chanting. "Edward, listen to me! These people think you are a god trapped in a human body. When the drums stop they'll kill you to release you from your mortal prison." she said quickly as the tribe started to carry her off.

Ed blinked. "WHAT!!? WAIT A MINUTE!! Teacher, how did you get here!?"

Izumi growled. "Forget me, Ed! Just get out of here!" she said before she was taken away somewhere else.

Meanwhile...

Al, Roy, and Winry were retracing their foots steps, looking for Ed.

"HOW COULD WE LOOSE HIM!?" Al yelled, worried for his brother.

Roy groaned. "How should I know? He was right behind me! Maybe he's too short to keep up with those scrawny legs!" he said, walking infront of both Al and Winry.

Al had a vein popping out of his head but his eyes were watery. "That's not funny!! Something bad could've happened to him! And I'm going to tell him that you called him short!!" Al threatened.

"Like I care!!" Roy said sticking out his tongue at Al.

Al couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT!!! COME HERE AND FACE ME, COLONEL!!!"

Roy smirked. "Glad to!" he said, pulling out his gloves.

Winry bonked them both on the head. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!? THIS ISEN'T THE TIME!!!" she yelled, also worried about Ed.

Both Al and Roy groaned and continued walking till they came up to two of the villagers.

Al laughed nervously. "Oh...heh heh...hello! I think you and your people captured my brother. We would like him back please!"

One of the villagers yelled something at Al and pointed his sphere at him.

"Ah!" Al yelled and hid behind Wrinry.

Roy stepped up to them. "Listen my kind sir...You have someone inportant to us and we would like him back!"

Al nodded in agreement.

_Simen clicky licky!_ the other villager yelled so loud that Al, Roy, and Winry had to cover their ears. Soon they were all surrounded by the tribe that was chasing them earlier.

Al gulped. "I don't think we're welcome here..." he said nervously.

"You think?" Roy said getting his gloves ready.

Winry blinked. "No, don't burn them, colonel!! That would only make them angrier!!" she said irritably.

Roy groaned. "Now what?"

Meanwhile...

Ed was still sitting in his throne being fanned by giant leaves and feed grapes. He wasen't enjoying himself very much though. _What am I gonna do? Was what teacher said true? Are they gonna kill me because they think I'm a god in human form?_ he thought. One of the women gave him what looked like a staff with feathers on it. He looked at it awkwardly and just held on to it.

Ed looked up and saw the tribe bringing forth three people tied to polls. He gasped seeing that it was Al, Roy, and Winry. He slid down in his chair, as if hoping they won't see him.

Al looked up and saw Ed sitting in the throne, holding a feather staff, wearing a feather crown, and his face was painted awkwardly. It had 3 pairs of eyes painted on his cheek and a pair painted over his eyelids. "BROTHER! Brother, I'm so happy to see you're ok!!" he said happily.

Winry and Roy looked up at him as well. Roy tried holding back his laughter from how goofy Ed looked.

Ed didn't say a word. Instead, he stood up and walked to them and examined them. He then started speaking to the chief of the tribe, which neither Al, Roy, nor Winry could understand what he was saying, and said _Mon licky licky!_

In response, the tribe yelled _MON LICKY LICKY!!_

Ed hurried next to Al. "Save me!!" he whispered and the tribe carried the three off.

"WAIT BROTHER!! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM!? EEEEDDDDD!!!!!" Al yelled as they were carried off across to a bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Ed sat quietly on his throne, trying to think of a plan to escape. He looked left and right. It seemed that they were ontop of a cliff with bridges on either side of the cliff. One woman came up to him and put a neclace around his neck and gave him a human toe. "T-thank you..." he said then the woman walked away. He gaged and threw the toe behind his shoulder.

Meanwhile...

Al, Roy, Winry, and Izumi were placed inside a round cage hanging off of the cliff.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! GET ME DOWN! I HATE HEIGHTS!!!" Winry shrieked.

Izumi looked above her. "IF YOU KEEP SHAKING THE CAGE WE WON'T LIVE THROUGH THIS!!" she said, seeing the rope was a bit weak.

Al blinked. "Teacher? When did you get here?"

"Good question. I was going to ask you guys the same thing." Izumi said, a little annoyed. "We have to find a way out of her and save Ed."

Roy snorted. "Why? He's their god, isen't he? It dosen't look like he needs help."

Izumi shook her head. "No, you don't understand. When the drums stop, they're gonna kill him. They think he's trapped in a human body."

Al's eyes grew wide. "THEN WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!! BROOOOOOOOTHEEER!!!!"

"QUITE SHAKING THE CAGE YOU IDIOT!!!!" Izumi yelled, wacking him in the head.

Roy looked over his shoulder, not moving a muscel. He didn't want to admit that he was extremly terrified of hights and tried his best not to scream like a girl. "H-hey look! There are two more cages over there!" Roy said, pointing to two other cages that were hanging a little distance away.

Winry looked where Roy was pointing. "Hey yeah. Look what they're doing too! They must be crazy!" she said, seeing the cages swing back and forth, the people inside were trying to grab onto the vines at the side of the cliff.

Izumi punched her fist into her other hand. "We're gonna do that too!"

Al, Roy, and Winry all looked at her shocked. "WHAT!!!!?" they all yelled at once.

"Do you wanna save Ed or not?" she asked.

Roy and Winry gulped. "B-but...but! But I thought you said not to shake the cage!!!" Roy said trembling.

"We're not going to shake the cage! We're going to swing it---STOP SHAKING THE CAGE!!!" Izumi yelled at Roy for trembling so much.

Al took a deep breath. "Ok! Let's do it!"

Meanwhile...

Ed still sat slumped in his throne. He heard drums in the distance as well. _I wonder if someone else was captured._ he thought to himself. He looked up and saw the tribe gathering wood to make a fire. Just then he had an idea and he grinned. "No! Wait! I need more wood! Want big fire!!! I'm chief! Want big fire!!" he said getting up and throwing his hands up in the air when he said the word "big." He looked at the two men behind him and pointed tword the fire place. "Go! More wood!" he said and the two men rushed past him to help. Ed then made a run for it when no one was looking. "Heh heh heh heh heh! I'm a genius!" he laughed and ran across the bridge.

Meanwhile...

Al, Roy, Izumi, and Winry were swinging the cage back and forth, trying to grab the vines on the side of the cliff. All of them were yelling except for Roy who was screaming.

Winry reached out and finally got hold of a vine. "Got it!!" she yelled happily.

Al took a better look at the cage they were in and frooze. "B-bones..."

Izumi and Roy grabed a vine and started to climb then found they had diffuculty climbing. All three of the glared at Al who was in shock at what the cage was made of. "AL!!!" they all yelled.

"Ah! Sorry!" Al said and grabed a vine as well.

Meanwhile...

Ed ran into another small part of a village that seemed deserted at the moment. "Escape! Escape! I need an escape!" he said and ran into one of the tents when he crashed into a man. "Ouch...Oh crap! Busted!" he said then looked up at who he bumped into. The man didn't look at all like one of the villagers. He wore raggy clothing with rings on his fingers and beads in his long dark brownish hair. To Ed, he looked like a Pirate. His face was painted the same way as Ed's and he wore a feather crown as well.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" the man cried, thinking he was caught by the tribe as well. He looked up at Ed and realized he wasen't a villager. "Oh...my apologies. You wouldn't happen to be one of 'em triby people, would you?"

Ed blinked. "Uh...no. They're actually holding me hostage. They think I'm a god."

The man looked at him surprised and got up. "Ah, I see...Well then you and I are in the same situation, mate." he said then picked up some rope that he had before but droped it when Ed crashed into him.

Ed sighed in relief. "Well at least I didn't get caught. Maybe we can work together?" Ed asked.

The man looked at him akwardly. "Heh...I doubt it." he said and started to leave.

Ed blinked. "Why not? After all, we are in the same situation. Right?"

The man stopped and bent down to look Ed in the eyes. "You have a point there mate. Well, olrigh'. Can't argue with you there, mate. We better hurry befor 'em triby people find us!"

Ed nodded. "I'm Edward Elric."

The man gave a slight bow. "Captain Jack Sparrow." he said then turned on his heels and started to head out. Before he walked completely outside, he grabbed a small silver can that said Paprika on it, then he walked outside.

Ed followed him out but bumped into him when he got outside.

"Oh bugger!" said Jack, looking straight ahead of him.

Ed rubbed his nose and walked next to Jack. He frooze in place when he saw the villagers standing before them.

Jack took the paprika and started to sprinkle some under his armpits, then he poured the rest on Ed. "Little seasoning." he said then smelled the air as if he was cooking.

Ed sneezed which made a dust cloud of paprika appeare.

Jack looked from Ed to the tribe and smiled nervously.

Ed and Jack were now hanging on seperate poles, faceing the ground while their backs and their feet were tied to the pole. The villagers placed them over the fire place.

Ed scowled.

"Well done!" Jack said sarcastically.

Ed just hung there helplessly. "How did I get into this mess?" he said to himself and tried to find a way out of this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Please review! Incase nobody has figured it out yet, they're trapped inside of a TV! lol! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Al, Roy, Winry, and Izumi were hanging helplessly on the the side of the cliff. They had all stopped, hearts racing. So many things happened at once. One of the other cages some distance away, broke and fell to the bottom of the cliff. Al started crying after that. One of the villagers had seen the whole thing and knows now that they're trying to escape.

Izumi heard someone from the other cage yell "MOVE!" She held on tight and started to pull up. "LET'S GO!!" she yelled to the other three.

All three of them let out a groan and started to climb up.

Meanwhile...

Ed and Jack still hung from the poles over the fire place.

"You know, lad. If you hadn't shown up I could've been long gone by now." Jack said, struggling to get free.

Ed was doing the same. "Oh, so this is my fault?" he said, attempting to get some rope in his mouth and started to pull.

A villager came running up to them holding a torch. _"AHH! Fie Fie!"_ he yelled and the others repeated what he said.

Both Ed and Jack looked at the shimmering flame before them like a fly attracted to the light.

A village boy came running across the bridge, yelling and pointing to where the cages were.

There was a moments silence then Jack spoke. "Well, go on! Go get them! _Mon licky licky!"_

In response the crowd yelled _"MON LICKY LICKY!"_ and ran off, dropping the torch beneath Ed and Jack.

"That's not good..." Ed said, seeing the flame form beneath them.

Jack was already trying to blow out the flame and Ed joined him.

Meanwhile...

Izumi, Roy, Al, and Winry got to the top of the cliff. "We need to cut the rope!" Al said trying to find a way to break it.

"Move!" Roy said, pushing Al to the side a burned the rope with his alchemy.

Winry sighed. "Al, you think you can get us out of this cage using alchemy?" she asked.

Al smiled. "No problem!" he said, ready to clap his hands when he saw the tribe running across the bridge.

"No time!" Izumi yelled, pulling Al forward. "Roll the cage!" she said and pushed the cage forward. They then started tumbling down the hill close behind the other cage which was also rolling down the hill.

"I'M GETTING DIZZY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Al yelled as they went flying off a small cliff and crashed into the other cage.

The people in the other cage looked up at them surprise. They too looked extremely dizzy. Izumi was about to say something when they heard the villagers heading their way. "Move!" Izumi heard one of the men say and they picked up the cage like a skirt and started to run. "C'mon!" Izumi said and stuck her legs through the holes and picked up the cage.

Roy sweatdropped and started to run along.

Meanwhile...

Ed and Jack were still furiously trying to put out the flame. Jack was bouncing up and down and his poll fell off and he hit the ground. He kicked up his leg and struggled, getting his legs free.

Ed was still struggling. "HEY!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!?" he yelled, also bouncing up and down until his poll fell off too and he landed ontop of Jack. "Sorry..." he said and rolled off him.

Jack got up, the poll still tied to his back, and he ran across the bridge.

Ed's eyes grew wide. "Don't leave me behind!!!" he yelled and untangled his feet, then scurried after Jack with the poll still attached to his back as well.

Meanwhile...

Al, Izumi, Roy, and Winry's cage was rolling once again. All four of them were yelling their lungs out. The cage swirled and spun then crashed into a boulder and fell into a river, the cage breaking into pieces.

"We're free!" Winry cried happily until she was jerked back by Roy, an arrow barely missing her. "Yieeeeeee!!!" she screamed.

Izumi dove underwater and swam, following the people that were in the other cage. Roy, Winry, and Al did the same while dodging arrows.

Meanwhile...

Ed stuck close behind Jack.

Jack seemed to pay him no mind. Instead he was trying to get the rope and poll off of him. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!!" he muttered, having no luck at pulling the rope off. He looked up and saw a villager holding a fork and a knife. He inched sideways tword the villager and grabed the knife and the villager ran away.

Ed didn't have any more luck than Jack did. He started rubbing against the tree hoping it would cut the rope.

Jack ran forward tword two villagers yelling his head off like a maniac. He ran past them and the end of his poll stuck inside two coaconuts. He swung around, one of the coaconuts flew tword one of the villagers who caught it in time before it hit his face. The other coaconut flew tword Ed, barely missing the top of his head but cracked against the tree and the coaconut milk spilled on top of him.

The other villagers that were there started throwing fruit at Jack, which were being impailed at the ends of his poll. The rest of the fruit was thrown tword Ed who was still up against the tree trying to cut the rope.

Meanwhile...

A village boy came up to the rest of the tribe telling them that their gods have escaped. They all scurried away, leaving a confused Izumi, Al, Roy, and Winry behind.

Izumi looked behind her and saw the other men where there, staring at the four of them. "I see we're in the same situation, huh?" said one of the man, panting.

"Looks that way." said Izumi, a little unsure.

"I'm Will Turner." he said. "This is Gibbs and Cotton." he said pointing at two other men.

Izumi pointed to each of her companions. "Al. Roy. Winry. And I'm Izumi."

Al tugged on Izumi's jacket. "We have to go find brother, teacher!"

Will looked at them all. "Did they by any chance take someone from you thinking that they are a god?" he asked.

Roy nodded. "That's right! How did you know?"

"They took someone from us, too." he said and started to climb out of the river.

The man called Gibbs started to run for the ocean. "C'mon, Will!"

Will and the others followed.

Meanwhile...

The villagers were still throwing fruit at Jack and Ed.

"STOP IT!!" Jack yelled.

Ed finally got free of the ropes but was covered in fruits.

The villagers stopped throwing fruit and looked at Jack.

Ed ran over to try and untie Jack but Jack started running to the side of the cliff and flipped over to the other side while pulling Ed along who was holding onto the rope for dear life. Jack landed on his feet at the edge of the other side. The weight of Ed hanging onto the rope and the fruit that was impailed on his poll, pulled him backwards and he fell off.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled.

Ed let go of the rope and fell, hitting bridges on the way down and falling through everyone of them.

Jack's poll got stuck between the two cliffs and the rope started to unwind him, leaving him hanging upside down.

Ed hit the ground finally, looking up to see a little speck hanging from a string which was suppose to be Jack.

Jack's poll then started to slip free. "Bugger!" he muttered then started falling through the same bridges Ed fell through, yelling his head off on the way down.

Ed still lie sprawled on the ground, looking at Jack who was getting closer.

Jack finally hit the ground and heard a loud "OOF!!" when he hit. He then realized that he landed ontop of Ed. "Sorry, mate." he said and rolled off.

They both looked up to see the poll heading their way and landed right in between them, fruit landing all around them.

Meanwhile...

Izumi, Al, Roy, Winry, and the rest were heading tword a black ship on the shore.

"I won't leave without Jack!" said Will.

"And I'm not leaving without brother!!" Al said ready to cry.

Will looked down along the shore to see two little figures emerge from behind the mountain.

"BROTHER!!!" Al cried happily.

Their eyes grew wide when they saw at least 50 villagers chasing right behind them. Ed and Jack were pushing each other out of the way to get away from them.

"Time to go..." Will said quickly and climbed on the ship.

Izumi pulled Al's arm and helped him onto the ship. Roy and Winry got on after them.

Ed and Jack were both yelling their heads off, trying as best they could to keep a good distance between them and the villagers and get to the ship safely.

Jack was the first to get to the ship and he started to clinb. Ed was right behind him. "I never said you could come onto my ship." Jack said looking down at Ed. "Stay behind so they will leave me alone!"

Ed growled. "You think I would be stupid enough to stay behind to save your life?" he said pushing Jack aside to get furthur up just as a wave splashed ontop of them both.

Izumi stuck out her hand and helped Ed up.

"BROTHER!!!" Al yelled, flinging himself into Ed's arms. "I was so worried about you!"

Winry was happy too that she dogpiled them both.

Ed sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said then stuck his hand in his pocket. "Now that we're all together, I think we can leave this place." he said pulling out the remote from before.

Roy looked at it and blinked. "That's right! I've forgotten about that!"

Al, Roy, Winry, and Izumi gathered around Ed. Ed pushed a random button and they were teleported somewhere else.

Jack looked at the spot where the five of them stood, shocked. "Uh...Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?" said Gibbs.

"Make sure that I don't drink rum for at least another 24 hours!" he said, shoving a rum bottle into Gibbs' hands and walked off, leaving Gibbs behind confused.


End file.
